


kung di sila magkapatid at 'di sila magkaibigan edi ano sila? mag ka-ibigan?

by shortfailure



Category: Realicide - Grej (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, hello five members of the egodar union how we feeling, joki back at it again with the incredibly niche fandoms where i have to make my own content :tears:, jregshin, no beta we die like karen in realicide 3, this isn't even actual egodar content this is for the genshin au jhsdjak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortfailure/pseuds/shortfailure
Summary: He takes off his glasses and pinches the nose of his bridge, "First of all, never ever make the mistake of thinking I'm related to Darwinist again. I don't have any deranged or unhinged relatives that I know of and I don't want to be associated with them even if they make themselves known."
Relationships: Egoism/Darwinism, implied only alas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	kung di sila magkapatid at 'di sila magkaibigan edi ano sila? mag ka-ibigan?

**Author's Note:**

> hello im only putting this here because i don't want to make a separate google doc for this but i also don't want to put all of this in the AU doc ksjdakjh. once again this is an AU, but you don't need extensive knowledge of genshin to enjoy this one-shot. just think of it as ur generic fantasy au and ur all set. finally, this is my first time writing egoist realicide so if it's too ooc, my weeb ass says sorrymasen.

"Brothers?" Egoist's face quickly folds into a grimace, he speaks in a dark tone that makes it seem like you've just slandered him gravely, "You're suggesting he and I are brothers? That feral man?"

In an instant, you feel as if he's going to start yet another long-winded lecture on spooks and his opinions on it. So you're quick to interject before he could do so, "A-Are you not? Despite being known throughout the guild for being inactive and only doing commissions whenever you feel like it, you always seem to be accompanying Darwinist more than the other adventurers. You both also seem to have known each other for longer so... I don't know it just feels like you're worried about him often enough as a relative that you accompany him a lot, is all!"

He takes off his glasses and pinches the nose of his bridge, "First of all, never ever make the mistake of thinking I'm related to Darwinist again. I don't have any deranged or unhinged relatives that I know of and I don't want to be associated with them even if they make themselves known." 

Egoist inhales sharply and opens his eyes to look straight at you, "Finally, I only accompany Darwinist the most on commissions because I tolerate him the most out of all the other adventurers in the guild." He pauses for a moment and frowns, "Make no mistake, I think Darwinist is scarily competent at best, loud and insufferable at worst. Surely you've heard tales of how reckless he could get once even a single hilichurl's on sight? Traveling with him is far from enjoyable." He sighs, frustration evident, "Regardless of that, my initial point still stands."

"You're not denying anything about knowing Darwinist for longer?"

His eyes suddenly dart away from your face, his mind dwelling on something else entirely. Gone is his initial expression of absolute disgust at the slightest implication that he's related to Darwinist. His face softened, his eyes wistful and serene. There's a ghost of a smile on his lips. Carefully, Egoist begins, "...No. I'm not. It's true, after all. I’ve known Darwinist for as long as I’ve obtained my vision. And I've been a vision-user for a long time. I won't deny, occasionally I... worry for his well-being. Despite all of that, we're not friends nor family," His lips quirk up into a grin as he humors the thought, "and he would probably stab you for implying he's 'friends' with someone 'weaker' than him."

Curious. But, just as you were about to point out his drastic change of expression, he reverts back to his familiar snarky self before you could utter a coherent sentence, "You're pushing your luck if you think I'm telling you more than that." He crosses his arms, as if closing himself and his secrets further away. "The only thing you need to know is that we're not related and we've known each other for a long time, that is all."

**Author's Note:**

> anyway hope u enjoyed. the title translated means, "if they're not brothers and they're not friends then what are they? lovers?" it's also play on words bc magkaibigan = "friends" magka-ibigan = "lovers" :)


End file.
